The present invention is directed to a T-Top that can be installed on the deck of a boat. Generally, a T-Top is installed over the operator station. T-Tops generally are used as add-ons to boats to provide shade over a portion of the boat deck. In addition to providing shade, the frame of the T-Tops can be used to install fishing rod holders, for example, or to hold other gear.
The present invention is more particularly directed to a T-Top that can be customized to fit any almost configuration of boat from standardized parts and can be installed easily by a boat owner even those who do not possess a high level of mechanical aptitude.
The presently available T-Tops such as are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,613 suffer from many disadvantages. First, the prior T-Tops all must be specially constructed to fit a particular boat. In general, the maker must cut and weld the frame for the T-Top to fit the precise dimensions for the particular boat on which the T-Top will be installed. Thus, installation is time consuming and generally cannot be performed by a boat owner who has limited mechanical aptitude. Second, given that the prior T-Tops are custom fit for each installation, the T-Top manufacturer does not have standardized parts that can be used for installation of a T-Top on virtually every size or style of boat. Third, given the disadvantages just described, the installation of existing T-Tops is expensive, labor intensive and time consuming.
The present invention solves the aforementioned difficulties in presently available T-Tops. This present invention provides a T-Top that can be easily installed by the owner of the boat. The T-Top of the present invention is constructed from standardized parts that can be easily adapted to fit virtually any configuration on the boat. However, the standardized parts of the present invention do not require the cutting and welding of the frame necessitated by the prior T-Tops.